Sweet Memories
by 7th Heaven
Summary: Joey Potter's mother died when Joey was thirteen. Now, years later, on the anniversary of her mother's death, Joey needs the support of her family and friends. Will they be there for her? Also, Dawson has news that will rock the creek. What is it?
1. A Morning To Remember

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dawson's Creek or the characters. They are property of Kevin Williamson.

* * *

**Sweet Memories**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Jo, Joey," Pacey Witter yelled through the front door of the Potter B&B on a beautiful fall morning. It was right before school, and he was there to take Josephine Potter with him. Bessie, Joey's sister opened the door.

"Hi Pacey, Joey's upstairs," Bessie told him.

"Okay, thanks Bess," Pacey said, walking inside the house and towards the stairs that lead to the upstairs. Once Pacey reached the top of the stairway he headed towards Joey's bedroom. Stopping short of the entrance, he noticed that his girlfriend was brushing her beautiful, long brown hair. After a few moments, he quietly snuck up behind Joey.

"May I?" he asked, reaching down to take the brush from Joey's hand.

"If you insist," Joey said sweetly as she smiled her notorious smile; the smile that made Pacey's heart melt. Joey admired Pacey as he gently brushed her hair. His hands were so gentle as he ran them through her hair.

"You look beautiful," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her neck. She looked up at him with her big, brown eyes.

"You don't look to bad yourself mister," Joey said as she sweetly kissed him.

Just then Bessie yelled and told them that it was time for the two of them to leave for school.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Joey said, as she freed herself from Pacey's embrace.

"Wait! I think you're missing something," Pacey said.

"Oh really, and what would that be Pace," Joey said sarcastically.

"This," Pacey said as he reached into the top drawer of Joey's dresser and pulled out a necklace.

"Pacey, you remembered," Joey said.

"Of course I did. This is the necklace that your Mom gave you," Pacey told her, purposely forgetting to mention that her mother had given it to Joey just before she died. He always knew that Joey's memory of her mother's death was going to be present, but he didn't want to make the memory more painful. Pacey walked over to Joey and put the necklace around her neck.

"I miss her," Joey said, reminiscing about her memories with her mother.

"I know, Jo. I know," Pacey said, as he took Joey and hugged her close. Joey nestled her face into Pacey's neck and they stood like this for a brief moment; just holding one another.

"Pacey, can I ask you something?" Joey said, looking up.

"Sure Jo, anything," Pacey told her.

"Do you love me?" Joey asked. Pacey was taken aback by Joey's question.

"Of course, more then you'll ever know Joey," Pacey responded, as he sweetly kissed Joey on the forehead.

"I love you too Pace," Joey said.

"I am always here for you Jo, always," Pacey responded.

"Thanks Pace," Joey said, as her and Pacey separated.

"Listen, if you need anything, you can call me and I will come running," Pacey responded, in a serious tone.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind the next time I need something," Joey said in a laughing tone.

"Joey, I am serious. I meant what I said," Pacey said.

"I know and thanks," Joey told him.

"So does the same go for me? Are you always here for me?" Pacey asked Joey.

"Of course," Joey said, as she playfully hit Pacey on the arm.

"Good. Now that we have that taken care of can we go now?"

"Oh, right school," Joey said, remembering that they needed to head to school.

"Yeah, we need to get going or we will be late," Pacey told her.

"Ready?" Joey asked Pacey, as she slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Let's go," Pacey said, taking a hold of Joey's hand. The two of them walked out of Joey's bedroom, hand in hand.

* * *

**Authors** **Note:** When reviewing, please NO SWARING OR FOUL LANGUAGE. Constructive criticism is welcome but please keep it clean. Thanks.


	2. A Moment In Time

_**Chapter 2 **_

Once Joey and Pacey arrived to Capeside High, they parted.

"Good luck on your test," Pacey told Joey.

"Thanks," Joey said. With that they each went to their lockers. Soon after Joey had reached her locker, Jen approached her.

"Hey Joey," Jen greeted her.

"Hi," Joey said, as she reached inside her locker and pulled out a textbook. Something about Joey's tone told Jen that something was not right.

"Joey, are you okay?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, just a little test anxiety I guess," Joey told her.

"We are talking about Josephine Potter here. Capeside High's Class of 2001 valedictorian," Jen told Joey, jokingly.

"Speaking of which, I really should get to class," Joey told Jen, as she closed her locker.

"Okay, good luck," Jen told her.

"Thanks," Joey said, as she headed down the hall. Jen sighed as she watched her friend; she never had the opportunity to talk to Joey about what was bothering her.

Later that same day, at lunchtime, Jen tried to approach Joey again. As she made her way through the lunch line, she spotted Joey sitting at their usual table. After she had paid, she made her way towards Joey.

"Hey," Joey greeted Jen as she took her spot at the table.

"Hey," Jen responded.

"Listen Joey, before Andie comes over, there's something that I need to ask you," Jen told her.

"You have my undivided attention," Joey said as she took a sip of soda.

"Jo, have you talked to Dawson lately?" Jen asked.

"No," Joey told her.

"Well, you really should," Jen told Joey, sighing.

"Jen what is it? You obviously know something so just tell me already," Joey demanded.

"Joey I wish I could but, I think that it is best if Dawson told you," Jen told her. Joey sighed, surrendering to Jen's request. Just then, Andie came over to join them.

Later that day, after school, Joey rowed her way across the creek to Dawson's. She didn't really know what she was going to say to him but she knew that she needed to say something. She approached the dock and tied the boat. She stepped onto the dock and slowly made her way towards the latter that hung from Dawson's bedroom window. That ladder had been there for as long as Joey could remember; ever since she and Dawson had become friends. Finally, Joey reached the latter. There she stood, unable to climb up it. Joey had climbed up it many times before without even thinking about it, but this time seemed more difficult for some reason. She took a few moments to collect her thoughts and then with a sigh she made her way up the latter. Dawson was sitting on his bed watching E.T. when Joey came through the window.

"Joey hey, what are you doing here?" Dawson asked her.

"E.T., good choice," Joey told him, as she looked at the movie that was playing on the screen.

"I thought so," Dawson simply replied.

"Dawson, is there any reason why you are reliving the memories of our first date?" Joey asked, sitting along side Dawson.

"Joey, there is something that I need to tell you," Dawson told her, paying close attention to her.

"What is it? Whatever it is you can tell me," Joey told him.

"Joey, I am moving to California. My Mom got a new job there," Dawson told her.

"When are you moving?" Joey asked him, not believing what Dawson had just told her.

"Soon, in the next couple of weeks," Dawson told her.

"But we graduate soon. Are you going to graduate?" Joey asked Dawson.

"No, we move before then," Dawson told her.

"Wow. I can't believe this," Joey said.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either when my mom told me but, it's happening whether I want it to or not," Dawson told Joey.

"Dawson, I don't know what to say," Joey told him.

"Don't say anything. Let's just savor the moment," Dawson told Joey.

"Dawson, we don't have to say goodbye yet. We still have time," Joey told him.

"What do you say Friday night you, me, Jen, Jack, Pacey and Andie all get together and do something?" Joey continued.

"Sure that sounds great," Dawson replied.

"And then on Saturday you and I can spend time together...just the two of us. We can even watch E.T. again if you want," Joey told him.

"It's a date," Dawson told Joey, as she started to make her way out the window.

"Dawson, have you told any of the others?" Joey asked.

"Why?" Dawson replied.

"Because Jen practically cornered me and begged me to come talk to you, so here I am," Joey said.

"Dawson, why didn't you come to me first?" Joey asked.

"I think we both know the answer to that," Dawson told her.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Joey said as she climbed the rest of way out the window. Dawson went to stop her but it was too late; she was already across the lawn and on the boat, disappearing out of sight as Dawson watched from the window.


	3. Defining It All

_**Chapter 3 **_

Once Joey returned home, she went straight to her room. She flopped down on her bed with a sigh. She needed to talk to someone about the life-altering news that Dawson had just dropped on her. She knew that Jen was the only person that would be able to ease her mind. Joey slowly picked up the phone, thinking through the exact words she wanted to say to Jen. She dialed Jen's number and sighed as she waited for her friend to pick up. Jen was sitting on her bed, thoroughly engaged in the music that was playing through her headphones, when the phone beside her rang.

"Hello," Jen said, a little annoyed at the interruption.

"Jen," Joey said into the phone.

"Joey," Jen said.

"Yeah, it's me," Joey told Jen.

"How are you?" Jen asked.

"Listen Jen, um, there is something that I need to talk to you about," Joey told her, completely ignoring Jen's question.

"Let me guess, you need to talk to me about Dawson right?" Jen asked Joey.

"Jen, just hear me out," Joey told her.

"What's going on Jo?" Jen asked her.

"Well, you know how you told me that I needed to talk to Dawson?" Joey asked Jen.

"I made a huge mistake didn't I?" Jen said, sighing.

"No, you didn't make the mistake Jen. Dawson did," Joey told her friend.

"How do you see that?" Jen asked, confused.

"Well, at first I will admit that I was a little mad at you for not telling me what was going on but then once I thought about it the more I realized that Dawson should have just told me," Joey told Jen.

"I agree. I am sorry that I was the person that knew first. It never should have been that way," Jen told Joey.

"Why did Dawson come to you first?" Joey asked, curious.

"I think he felt that he needed to come to me because I was safe," Jen stated.

"What do you mean by 'safe'?" Joey asked.

"There is a lot of history between you and Dawson. I think he thought that by coming to me first would be safe because there are no strings attached. He knew that he couldn't hurt me," Jen stated. Joey just nodded. Jen could tell by Joey's silence that she needed more assurance.

"Joey, Dawson cares about you. He would never want to hurt you and he know that this would so I was there to offer comfort, just like I am here to offer comfort to you," Jen told her sweetly.

"Thanks Jen. For everything I mean," Joey said.

"I don't deserve it but you're welcome," Jen told Joey.

"Jen," Joey said.

"Yeah," Jen said.

"I am glad that you were the person Dawson came to. If it wasn't me, I am happy to know that you were there for him," Joey told Jen, kindly.

"Friends again?" Jen asked.

"Friends forever," Joey told Jen.

"I love you Jo," Jen said.

"I love you too," Joey said. With that, both girls hung up.

Within minutes of getting off the phone with Jen, Bessie yelled for Joey. Upon hearing her sister's voice, Joey made her way downstairs. She found her sister in the kitchen cleaning.

"Sit down Joey," Bessie said once she spotted her. Joey did as she was told while Bessie sat down along side her. Bessie slid a letter with Joey's name printed on it towards her sister. Joey recognized that handwriting; it was her mother's.

"What's this?" Joey asked, gently holding the letter in her hand.

"It's a letter that Mom wrote before she died. She told me to save it for the day that you got into college," Bessie told her.

Joey got a perplexed look on her face and wrinkled her nose. "What are you talking about?" Joey asked.

"This," Bessie said smiling as she handed Joey a big envelope.

Joey studied the envelope carefully. She noticed that it was addressed to her, Josephine L. Potter, no mystery there. It was not until she read 'Worthington College' in the top right hand corner that it all became real. Joey gasped. This was the moment that she had been waiting for her whole life.

"Oh my god, it came," Joey said excitedly.

"It sure did," Bessie said.

"Come on, open it Jo," Bessie pressed.

"Wait, Bessie don't you think the letter is a little premature? I mean, what if I didn't get in," Joey stated.

"Oh, you got in," Bessie told Joey.

"How do you know? The envelope is still sealed," Joey said.

"Joey, you've been working towards this goal your whole life. It's your dream. I have faith in you," Bessie told her sister.

"Thanks," Joey said.

"Come on, open it," Bessie urged.

"Bessie, you do realize that what's inside this envelope will determine my entire future. It's the difference between becoming a successful journalist or busting tables for the rest of my life," Joey said.

"Would you stop over analyzing your life and just open it already," Bessie urged, again.

"Okay, okay," Joey said.

Joey took a deep breath before slowly placing her index finger under the flap of the envelope, slowly moving it along breaking the seal. Once the seal was broken, she slowly slid out the piece of paper that was inside. Joey eyed the letter and read the first line. It read:

_Dear Josephine Potter, _

_Worthington College is pleased to offer you admittance for the fall semester of 2001._

Joey stared at the words in awe. She, Josephine Lillian Potter, had been accepted into Worthington College, one of the most prestigious schools in the country.

"So, what does it say?" Bessie asked.

"It's says I got in. I did it," Joey said, as a huge simile spread across her face.

"Congratulations! I am so proud of you," Bessie said, hugging her little sister.

"And Mom would be too," Bessie whispered softly into Joey's ear.

"This is unreal. I can't believe this," Joey said.

"Thank you for believing in me...and for always being there for me. I couldn't have done it without you," Joey said, hugging her sister.

"Are you going to open the letter from Mom?" Bessie asked Joey once they had parted.

"I am not quite ready yet," Joey told her.

"Take all the time you need Joey," Bessie told her. With that, Joey made her way to her room.


	4. A Mother's Words

_**Chapter 4 **_

Joey sat on her bed with the letter from her mother in her hand. She had found out that she had gotten accepted into her dream college and now she needed to take the next step, opening the letter and reading it. Joey sat there unable to make herself accomplish the task. All the memories of her mother hit her like ton of bricks. How her mother was so weak and in pain towards the end and how Joey sat with her until she died; it was too much for her to bear.

Joey made her way to Dawson's. She rang the doorbell and Dawson's dad answered it.

"Hi Joey, Dawson's upstairs in his room," Mitch told her.

"Okay thanks," Joey said, making her way upstairs. Joey headed towards Dawson's bedroom. Dawson, who was busy working on his computer, looked up surprised to see her.

"Hey," Dawson greeted her.

"Hey," Joey said.

"How are you?"

"Good, considering," Dawson told her.

"Dawson, I need your help with something," Joey said.

"Of course," Dawson said. Dawson glanced down towards Joey's hands, noticing the envelope she was holding.

"What's that?"

"Actually, it's a letter from my Mom. She wrote it before she died and Bessie has been saving it ever since," Joey explained.

"Wow. Have you opened it?" Dawson asked, sitting down on his bed.

"That's the thing, every time I go to open it I think of how she was at the end; how she was so weak and hurting. I just couldn't bring myself to open it and every time I tried I'd just freeze up," Joey said.

She took a deep breath before continuing, "With that being said, I was wondering if you would read it to me," Joey said, sitting next to Dawson.

"Of course, I'd be honored," Dawson told her.

"Thank you," Joey said, as she handed Dawson the letter.

"Dawson, before you read it, there is something you should know," Joey told him.

"Okay," Dawson said.

"I got into Worthington. I just found out a little while ago and I wanted you to be the first to know," Joey told him.

"Congratulations! I am so proud of you," Dawson told her.

"Thanks, I wish felt that way," Joey said.

"You don't?" Dawson asked, confused.

"I did, but then I got the letter from Bessie and suddenly the feeling of excitement become these mixed emotions of uncertainty," Joey told him.

"I understand," Dawson simply replied.

"Are you ready for me to read the letter now?" Dawson asked her.

"No, but I need to know," Joey told him. With that, Dawson slowly took the letter out of the envelope and unfolded it. It read:

_My darling Joey, _

_If you're reading these words it means that you have been accepted into college. Congratulations sweetheart. You didn't have a lot growing up. You even have been shorthanded a mother. Still, I want you to remember your family even if they have caused you pain, because that pain can only make you stronger. I know that Bessie has done a great job taking care of you for she is strong. Of all of the things that my illness robbed me of, the most painful is not being able to watch you grow up. You are barley thirteen now, still a young girl, so I am left to only imagine the wonderful young women that you have become. Strikingly beautiful and unaware of it, I am sure. Smart and strong willed, letting nothing stand in your way. Possessing the deep, soulful eyes of a dreamer and a smile that makes your heart melt. If any of this sounds remarkably in sync, it's because it's the girl that you always were, Joey. And it's the women that you will always be. Whatever you have chosen to do with your life, I know your future will be bright. Always remember your days in Capeside fondly and remember those who shared your childhood. They will always love you in a way that no one else can and they will always be with you, just like I love you and will always be with you. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

Once Dawson had finished reading the letter he handed it back to Joey, as a single tear fell down her cheek.

"I miss her so much Dawson," Joey said.

"I miss her too Joey," Dawson said.

"What your mother said, she was right," Dawson told her.

"What's that?" Joey asked him.

"You have grown up to become a beautiful young woman, who allows nothing to stand in the way of her dreams," Dawson told her, as he hugged her. Joey said nothing, taking it all in.

"Well, I probably should get going. It's getting late and Bessie's waiting for me," Joey said once they parted.

"Yeah, see ya Joey," Dawson said.

"See ya Dawson," Joey said, making a classy exit out the window and down the latter.


	5. As The World Comes To An End

_**Chapter 5 **_

Joey entered the front door carrying the mail. She sifted through it until she found an envelope that was addressed to her. She read what was printed in the upper right hand corner of the envelope; it said 'Worthington College'. Joey took the letter and placed the rest of the mail on the table near the door.

"Where were you?" Bessie asked her sister.

"I was at Dawson's," Joey simply responded, walking into the kitchen.

"Did you read Mom's letter?" Bessie asked.

"Yeah," Joey told her.

"What did it say?" Bessie asked.

"To summarize, she was right. You did a great job taking care of me," Joey told her.

"Joey, you deserved a mother," Bessie said.

"Bessie, I got two," Joey told her.

"I love you," Joey continued.

"I love you too," Bessie said. With that, Joey went to her room.

Joey sat down on her bed, staring at the envelope in her hand. She needed to open it, but she didn't feel up to it at the moment. She lay down and stared at the ceiling. The contents of her mother's letter kept coming back to her. She thought about how her mother knew her so well, the way only a mother could. She thought of all the memories that she had of her mother. She remembered the way her hair would blow in the wind so elegantly. She remembered her soft eyes when she looked at her. She remembered her sweet smile that made her laugh. Most importantly, she remembered her loving voice, so sweet and gentle. Joey longed for her mother, but the memories that she shared were a great blessing.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Joey decided that it was time for her to open the envelope. She took the envelope off of her side table and broke the seal, slowly taking out the contents. She read the letter; it was her financial aid package.

"What's that?" Bessie asked from the doorway of Joey's room.

"It's my financial aid package and apparently we owe them $15,000," Joey said, softly.

"We don't have that type of money," Bessie said.

"I know," Joey said.

"I knew this was too good to be true."

"Joey, this is your dream," Bessie told her.

"Bessie, sometimes dreams don't always come true," Joey told her. With that, Bessie left. Joey let her head rest in her hands, while she cried. The goal she had been working for her whole life suddenly came crashing down in one moment.


	6. Somebody's Superhero

_**Chapter 6 **_

As Joey held her head in her hands, she remembered what Pacey had said to her earlier that day. She know that he was the only one that would be able to consol her at the moment. Joey slowly picked up the phone and dialed Pacey's number. She lay back on her bed as she waited for Pacey to answer.

"Hello," Pacey said.

"Pace," Joey said.

"Jo, what's wrong?" Pacey asked her.

"You know how you said that I could call you if I needed anything?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Pacey responded.

"Well, can you come over?" Joey asked.

"Say no more, I'm on my way," Pacey said.

"Thanks," Joey said. With that, Joey hung up the phone.

About ten minutes after Joey had gotten off the phone with Pacey, he was standing at her front door. He walked in without even knocking. He walked up to Joey's bedroom. He found her laying on her bed, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Joey heard Pacey ask her.

"My life is so screwed up. It's not supposed to be like this," Joey said.

"Jo, your life isn't screwed up. You have everything going for you," Pacey told her sweetly.

"Yeah, I did. It's amazing how one moment can change everything," Joey said.

"Jo, what are you talking about?" Pacey asked her.

"Well, before I tell you, there is something that you need to know," Joey told Pacey.

"What's that?" Pacey asked.

"Well, I got into Worthington." Joey told Pacey.

"Oh my god, congratulations Jo!" Pacey said excitedly, as he spun her around.

"I am not going to Worthington Pace," Joey simply told him.

"But this is your goal Joey. You have to go," Pacey pushed.

"I can't," Joey said, madly.

"What are you talking about?" Pacey asked.

"I didn't get the money. At least, I didn't get enough of it. I got my financial aid package, and even with grants and work-study, they still want $15,000," Joey told him.

"$15,000?" Pacey asked.

"They think that is what Bessie can contribute, which she can't, so…" Joey said.

"Jo, there has to be some other way. It's just money. You can't let that stop you from achieving something you've worked this hard for," Pacey told her.

"There's not. Getting the financial aid was as important as me getting accepted. It didn't happen. It just didn't," Joey told Pacey.

Joey and Pacey stood in silence for a moment, until Pacey got an idea.

"Worthington is what you want, right?" Pacey asked Joey.

"It doesn't matter what I want, Pace," Joey said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Yes or no?" Pacey pressed.

"Yes," Joey said with a sigh.

"Then I want you to have the money that I have been saving for college," Pacey told her.

"Pacey, are you insane? I can't…" Joey started when she was interrupted.

"A least enough to get you through school," Pacey insisted.

"Pacey, I can't do that," Joey told him.

"It's not like I need it. I want to do something great with it. Giving it to you would be exactly that," Pacey told Joey.

"I would never be able to pay you back," Joey told him.

"You wouldn't have to," Pacey said.

"Still, I can't take that much money from you," Joey told him.

"Look Jo, I know how much going to this school means to you. I don't want you to throw away this opportunity," Pacey told her.

"Pacey, it's too much. Can't you understand that?" Joey asked, frustrated.

"No. I can't. I can't understand why you just won't let me help you, Jo. I mean, maybe I'm being naive here, but we've always been there for each other," Pacey told her.

"Pace, I can't," Joey told him.

"You don't even want to consider it?" Pacey asked.

"I have. Please just go," Joey said, pushing Pacey out of the room. Joey closed her door and leaned against it, sighing deeply.

Later that day, after the big argument with Pacey, Joey needed to make amend. She got in her truck and drove to Pacey's house. She found him standing on the front porch.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Pace, I didn't want to pick a fight with you, but I did," Joey told him.

"That's okay. I forgive you," Pacey told her.

"For the first time in my life, I felt like it wasn't me that was holding you back," Pacey continued.

"Pacey, you've never held me back," Joey told him.

"Just promise me one thing," Pacey said.

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"If the day ever comes where you did feel like I was holding you back…promise me that you would cut me loose," Pacey told her.

"Pacey, I won't promise you that. You're asking me to let you go. I can't do that," Joey told him.

They stood there in silence for a brief moment not saying a word to one another. Finally, Pacey spoke.

"I want you to have this." Pacey reached into his back pocket and handed Joey an envelope with a check inside.

"Pacey, I…" Joey began.

"Jo, I am absolutely certain that giving you this is the right thing to do because I am sure about us…and what we mean to each other…and I think you are too," Pacey told her.

"Thank you," Joey said, giving Pacey a big hug. With that, she got in her truck and drove away. Pacey looked on, smiling. For once, he had finally gotten to be the superhero that saved Joey Potter's life.

As Joey drove home from Pacey's, she passed Jen's house. She pulled into Jen's driveway and went to the door. She rang the doorbell and Jen's grandmother answered.

"Grams, is Jen here?" Joey asked her.

"Jennifer!" Grams yelled.

"Come in dear, Jennifer should be down in a moment," Grams told Joey, ushering her to the kitchen.

"Okay, thanks," Joey said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Would you like some tea?" Grams asked Joey.

"No thanks," Joey said. Grams poured herself a cup and left the room. Just then, Jen appeared in the kitchen.

"Hey Joey," Jen greeted her.

"Hey," Joey said.

"Jen, I need to talk to you," Joey began.

"Okay," Jen said, taking a seat next to her friend.

"I went to Pacey's," Joey began.

"Is everything okay between you two? I mean, did you and Pacey have a fight?" Jen asked, confused.

"Well, sort of," Joey said.

"Care to elaborate?" Jen asked Joey.

"Okay, well, it all started when I called Pacey to ask him to come over because I sort of had this huge problem and then we got into this big argument and I told him to leave," Joey explained.

"What happened?" Jen asked.

"Well, I got into Worthington," Joey said.

"Oh my god Joey. Congratulations!" Jen told her friend.

"Thanks," Joey said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Jen said, sensing there was something else going on.

"Well, if I hadn't gotten in, the fight between Pacey and I never would have happened. You see, after I found out that I had gotten into Worthington, I got my financial aid package and we owe them $15, 000," Joey told her.

"Did you get the money?" Jen asked.

"Yeah, Pacey gave me the money that he was saving for college," Joey told her.

"Wow," Jen said, a little surprised.

"Yeah. I am grateful that he was willing to do that but I still feel guilty for taking the money, you know?" Joey said.

"Joey, Pacey obviously wanted you to have the money otherwise he wouldn't of given it to you. He loves you and he just wants you to be able to discover your own dreams," Jen told her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Joey said, getting up to leave.

"See you tomorrow Joey," Jen said, as she walked her friend to the door.

"Bye," Joey said. With that, Joey got in her truck and drove home.


	7. A Mother's Wish

_**Chapter 7 **_

Once Joey got home, she went to her room. She flopped down on her bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking once again of her mother. It had been her mother's wish to someday start a Bed and Breakfast. After her mother died, Joey knew that she and Bessie had to honor that wish. As Joey stared at the ceiling, she recalled the memories of when her mother's dream had come true.

_Pacey, Dawson and Joey are sitting in the living room of the Potter B&B watching "The Big Chill", an unusual choice for movie night. Joey wasn't really into the movie. _

_"Sorry, Joey tonight's activities were meant to calm your nerves, not agitate them," Dawson said, sensing Joey's mood. _

_"__Well, that's impossible. I mean, this Bed and Breakfast has been open for a day, a very costly Bed and Breakfast mind you, and there are no guests. Have either one of you checked the reservations list? There's not a name to be found, not a one," Joey told him. _

_"Joey, it takes time to establish a reputation - ," Dawson told her. _

_"Dawson, Bessie and I have invested every dime we have. Along with guests, time is another thing that we don't have," Joey said, frustrated. She was starting to get very discouraged. _

_Later that day, Joey and Bessie went to the Loan Office to see if they could get more money. Unfortunately, the only option was to take out a mortgage on the house. _

_"I'm just thinking about it." Bessie said as they arrived home. _

_"__Bess, it's our house, where we live, the only connection we have to Mom. How could you even think about it?" Joey asked, in disbelief. _

_"__Joey, everything takes longer and costs more than we expect. If there's a way to take a little out, then maybe we should," Bessie told her. _

_"Well, you can't do something like this without my approval, and I'm not giving it to you," Joey told Bessie, sternly. _

_"Actually, I can. I'm an adult, you're a sixteen year old girl," Bessie said, defensively. _

_"__Bessie, I am your sister, a part of this family. If this thing doesn't work out, I lose my house, the only tangible connection that I have..." Joey said when she was interrupted by Bessie. _

_"She left it to me, Joey. Just like she left me in charge around here until you turn eighteen. That's a responsibility you can't understand." _

_"I know all about responsibility," Joey said, defending herself. _

_"Do you? Because until you know what it's like to humiliate yourself by asking some trust-fund snob who looked down on you in High School for money, I don't want to talk about it with you anymore," Bessie told her, walking angrily inside the house._

This particular part of the memory made Joey very sad. That was one of the rare moments that her and Bessie had not seen eye to eye and because of it her mothers' dream had come so close to becoming non-existent. However, thanks to her friends, she had happier memories to think about. She once again got lost in the memories.

"_Let me tell ya, kiddies, we are looking good. Looking good," Pacey told Joey and Dawson, walking into the kitchen. _

_"What canary did you swallow?" Joey said, sarcastically._

_"Well, after having felt just a teensy, weensy little bit of guilt over having wrongfully inspired this establishment, I took it upon myself to expose the Potter B&B to the outside world via the mighty pen of Mr. Frederick Fricke," Pacey told them._

_"Fred who?" Dawson asked. _

_"Fricke. He's, I don't know, he's like the Roger Ebert of the B&B world. Writes for Travel, Travel and Leisure, and most importantly, he writes for the New York Times travel section, the next edition of which will have nothing but glowing things to say about this establishment, because one Mr. Fred Fricke is frequenting here," Pacey told them, excitedly. _

_"__He's coming here?" Joey asked. _

_"Oh yeah, he's on his way back to Boston right now. Happened to fit into his plans, I gave him a call..." Pacey told her. _

_"Are you insane? Have you seen the half-finished room? Have you tasted Bessie's blueberry pancakes? We're not ready for something like this! Not to mention that we don't have any guests..." Joey protested. _

_"I beg to differ, we do have guests. Not only do we have guests, we have the perfect guests for the perfect heartwarming weekend at your local B&B. Guests, if you would, please," Pacey said, as Grams, Jen, Jack and Andie enter. _

_"We have the sweet, God-fearing grandmother here to help her grandkids try to reconnect to the magical Creekside village where she frolicked as a little girl," Pacey continued, as Mitchand Gale enter._

_"And just to make sure that our home is filled with happy, boisterous people, we have a loving married couple here to spend a romantic weekend getaway"_

Joey smiled at the memory of her friends. They had really pulled through for her that night. Although they had hit some rough patches, she was glad that they were a part of helping her make her mother's dream a reality. She thought of that night.

_Joey, Bessie, Gale, Andie, Jen were all sitting around the fireplace while Dawson, Mitch, Pacey and Jack were trying to start the fire. _

_"Okay, let's get that right up there. Air vents, okay? Guys, blow, blow, blow!" Mitch said. They tried, with no avail. _

_"We're so gonna freeze," Jen stated. __Just then, Grams walked in to join them. _

_"You'll never get it started with the hickory on the bottom. May I?" she said, as she took over. Grams rearranged the wood in the right order. _

_"Hickory is a glorious wood, but it's a hard wood. Will never burn on its own. Soft pine goes on the bottom, oak in the middle, hickory on top." _

_"There we go," Grams said, as she lit the wood._

_"Wow, I'm impressed," Mitch said, as the fire began. _

_"You know, she churns her own butter, too," Jen said. _

_"Oh, I used to build a fire after dinner every night in the winter. Jennifer's Grandfather would sit in his leather chair, feet on ottoman, and read to me. Some nights we'd travel with Ahab in search of the great whale. Or some nights we'd float down the perilous river with Huck and Jim. Nearly every night, at some point in our journey, he'd fall asleep, chin on chest, book in lap, content. You know you love someone when you can spend the entire night just sitting by the fire, watching him sleep," Grams said. _

_"Sounds like you loved him very much," Gale told her, softly. _

_"Love is the hardest of woods. Takes a long, long time to heat up, but it does," Grams told her. _

_"God, it smells good in here," Jen said, taking in the sweet smell of the wood burning. _

_"Hickory burning in the hearth, smells like 46 years of my life," Grams said. _

_"__They say that smell is the most powerful sense of recall that we have. It can bring back all kinds of buried experiences," Dawson chimed in._

_"Vanilla," Gale said. _

_"Still?" Mitch wondered. _

_"__Every time I smell it... Your Father worked in a restaurant when we first started dating…And every night after work, when he would come to pick me up, he always smelled like vanilla," she remembered._

_"Phenylene diamine. It's the main chemical used to process film, might've been the first time I ever opened a film canister. It's an intense smell. At the time, it smelled like possibility," Dawson recalls. Next it is Jen's turn. _

_"Mothballs. I love the smell of mothballs. No, when class would get out at the Chapin's School in New York, um, there was this old storage room in the back of the auditorium that the drama club used to keep all their costumes and props in. God, I would spend hours in there hiding under Guinevere's skirt, wrapped in Lady Macbeth's cloak. It always seemed like, no matter what had happened or how bad the day had been or how much I thought I was falling apart, there was nothing that could get to me in there."_

_"Kickapoo juice. It was this grape juice, and they used to hand out a cup of it at the end of every day at summer camp. And the owner of the camp, Mr. A, gave it that stupid name. We all knew it was Hi-C," Jack recalled. Now it was Pacey's turn. _

_"__This might sound a little goofy, but do you think it's actually possible to smell snow?" he asked. _

_"Absolutely," Mitch told him. _

_"Well, that's my first memory, then. I don't know, I was maybe two or three years old. I just distinctly remember getting up on my tippy toes so I could look through this half open window at the snow falling down on the frozen creek, and everything just blanketed in stillness," Pacey said._

_"New car. We'd go on these family trips, and dad would always request a brand new rental car. And I guess, um, that smell just reminds me of all of us traveling together down some big open highway," Andie chimed in. Now it was Joey turn to share. _

_"__Bacon. Sizzling, crackling, wafting into my bedroom while I was still asleep, starting in my dreams and coaxing me into awake," Joey said. _

_"I know that smell," Bessie said. _

_"Mom," Joey said. _

_"Yeah," Bessie replied. _

_"See, every Sunday when she didn't have to work, she would make breakfast. And I would find my way down the hallway and stand next to her by the stove. And we would talk about school, and boys, and we'd take the pancake batter and pour it into tiny molds shaped like pine trees and animals. My Mom always loved to cook and take care of everyone, and hated working at that bar every night. She always told me not to worry, because eventually she was going to make enough money and she was going to open up her very own, um, her very own Bed and Breakfast. She obviously didn't get the chance to see that dream happen, so I thought I would give it a shot. So, thank you everyone for coming and helping us. You're the best fake guests a girl could ask for. But really, you can all go home now," Joey said, getting up to leave the room. _

Joey sure was grateful for that night. For the first time in a long time, she had been able to talk about her mom and smile about it. She was happy to be able to share that great memory of her mother with those that she cared about more then anything.

_The next morning Joey was awaken to the smell of bacon coming into her room. She walked into the kitchen to find her friends cooking breakfast. While everyone was eating breakfast, Bessie pulled Joey into the next room. _

_"I was up for hours last night, thinking about what you said by the fire. And I went up to the attic...," Bessie began. _

_"Look, Bessie...," Joey said, trailing off. Bessie took a guestbook off of the mantle. _

_"Dad gave this to Mom for Christmas ten years ago. We signed it over breakfast... her first guests." She opened it to reveal her name and Joey's name on the front page. "How could I have forgotten her dream?" _

_"You've had a few other things to worry about, Bessie. The lives of two kids," Joey told her, as they hugged. _

A smile came across Joey's face. She remembered that morning like it was yesterday. It was a morning that would forever be with her. The Potter Bed and Breakfast was officially in business that day and her mother's dream had finally come true. Joey sighed. For the first time that day, Joey had been able to think about her mother in a good light. With that, Joey drifted off to sleep. Soon after, Bessie found Joey asleep. As she placed a blanket on her sister's limp body, she noticed the necklace Joey was wearing. She gently placed it on Joey's dresser, realizing that it used to belong to her mother. As Bessie watched her sister sleep, she thought of her mother. It was the perfect ending to a not so perfect day.


	8. Saying Goodbye

_**Chapter 8**_

It had been a week since Dawson had told Joey the news and he still needed to tell the others. He had enlisted the help of Jen since she was the only other person that knew, except for Joey of course. It was a Friday morning and Capeside High was buzzing with students. As Pacey went to his locker, he was greeted by Jen.

"Hey Pace," Jen said.

"What's up?" Pacey asked.

"Well, Dawson wants you to meet him at the Ice House at 7 o'clock tonight," Jen told him.

"Count me in," Pacey told her. With that, Jen went to find Jack.

"Hey," Jack said when he spotted Jen approaching him.

"Hey," Jen said.

"So what do I owe this visit?" Jack said, sarcastically.

"Dawson wants you to meet him at the Ice House at 7 o'clock tonight. Can I count you in?"

"I'll be there," Jack told her.

"Great," Jen said.

Joey was next on her list.

She approched her at her locker.

"Jen what's up?" Joey asked.

"Dawson told me to tell you that everyone is meeting at the Ice House tonight at 7 o'clock," Jen said.

"Tell Dawson that I'll be there," Joey siad.

"Great. See you later Jo," Jen said.

Next, she asked Andie and she also agreed. After she had everyone's vote, she went to find Dawson.

"Dawson," Jen said, walking up to him.

"Jen, what's up?" Dawson asked.

"You're on. Everyone's going to be there," Jen told Dawson.

"Great, thanks," Dawson told her.

"No problem. See you tonight," Jen said, as she headed to class.

That night at 7 o'clock sharp, Joey was the first to arrive. She spotted Jack coming towards her.

"Did Bessie enlist your services for this evening?" Jack asked her.

"No, actually, I'm a paying customer tonight. I'm having dinner with Dawson," Joey told him.

"That's strange cause I'm having dinner with Dawson," Jack told her.

"Really?" Joey told him, surprised.

"Hey guys," Pacey said, walking up.

"Let me guess, dinner with Dawson?" Jack asked him.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Pacey asked. With that, all three of them walk into the restaurant. They found Jen sitting at a table.

"Jen," Pacey said.

"What's all this about?" Jack asked Jen. Just then, Dawson walked in.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming," Dawson told everyone.

"So now that we're all here, why are we here?" Pacey asked Dawson.

"You'll find out shortly. We're just waiting for one person," Dawson told them.

"Oh wait, here she is! Hey Andie," Dawson said, as Andie walked through the door.

"Hey."

"We saved a seat for you," Jen told her. Everyone took a seat at the table.

"Dawson, what's going on?" Pacey asked.

"Well, I am leaving Capeside and that's why I asked all of you to come here tonight; to say goodbye. When my Mom first told me that we were moving to California, I didn't want to go. I sat down and made out a list of reasons for not leaving. You know what got top billing? You guys. The thought of leaving all my friends. I mean you guys are the ones that have supported and consoled and understood unconditionally. You have made stronger as a person and I never really thanked you guys, so thank you. You were always the ones that were there from the beginning. I never want you guys to forget how much you mean to each other because you will always go back to those who were there in the beginning. So, I guess what I am trying say is thank you for all of the memories. I will never forget you guys," Dawson said. Jen got up and hugged Dawson.

"We'll never forget you Dawson," Jen told him. With that, everyone went back to Dawson's house to watch Jaws. It seemed like the only fitting thing to do. After the movie was over, they all said their goodbyes and started to leave. Dawson stopped them.

"Wait guys, I want to take a picture." With that, Dawson set up his camera on a tri-pod.

"Okay everybody. Let's do this. We're on a clock," Dawson told them. With that, everyone posed for the picture. It was a memory that would forever live in the hearts of Joey, Pacey, Andie, Jack and Jen.


	9. The Hardest Thing

_**Chapter 9**_

Itwas Saturday night and Joey and Dawsonwere meeting for movie night; the last night before Dawson would leave Capeside. Dawsonwas in his room packing, without much success. His mind kept wondering. He kept thinking about his friends, especially Joey. He knew that saying goodbye to her would be the hardest part, even harder then him leaving. He looked around his room at all of the empty boxes. He hadn't packed much. He looked out his window and saw Joey coming up the dock. He ran outside to meet her.

"Hey," Joey said when she saw Dawson coming towards her.

"Hey Joey, what's up?" Dawson asked her.

"Well... I thought if I don't help you pack, Dawson, uh, you're gonna end up in L.A. With just those clothes on your back, and chances are that after a while they're gonna start to smell a little, and that's no way to make a good first impression," Joey told him.

"So where are you headed off to?" Joey asked Dawson.

"The Potter B&B," Dawson replied.

"What was your excuse gonna be?" Joey asked.

"I was gonna work the whole "I haven't said good-bye to Bessie or Bodie yet" angle," Dawson told her.

"Ah. Not bad," Joey replied.

"Come on," Dawson said, as the two of them climbed up the latter.

Once they reached Dawson's bedroom, Joey took a seat on Dawson's bed.

"So what do you want to watch?" Dawson asked Joey.

"I thought that we were going to watch E.T.," Joey told him.

"E.T. it is then," Dawson said, popping the movie in the VCR. With that, Joey and Dawson started watching. As the movie comes to an end, Dawson glances over at Joey who is lying next to him on the bed. She wipes a tear from her eye.

"I caught that," Dawson said.

"Sue me. It's still my favorite movie. This won the Oscar, right?" Joey asked.

"God, how many times do I have to tell you? It was Gandhi," Dawson told her, as he got up to get one of the empty boxes.

"Right," Joey said.

"Wish we could just fast forward 4 years, and see how it all ends up," Joey continued.

"I don't have to, really. I mean... 4 years at Worthington, you'll know everything there is to know about the world," Dawson told her.

"Right," Joey said sarcastically.

"There's no denying it Jo," Dawson said.

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"How intelligent you are," Dawson said, looking into her eyes.

"Dawson," Joey said, sighing.

"Yeah."

"I know we always joke about this, but... I feel like I'm never gonna see you again," Joey said.

"That's crazy talk, Jo," Dawson told her.

"I know. I…I know I'll see you again, and it probably won't be too long from now, you know, holidays, most likely, but... you'll be different," Joey told Dawson.

"I will?' Dawson questioned.

"Well, you'll have a tan. And you'll have a girlfriend," Joey told him.

"I will?" Dawson asked.

"She'll be incredibly pretty," Joey stated.

"Really?" Dawson asked.

"You'll show me a picture, I'll immediately hate her, and the worse part is, deep down, I'll know she's as great as you say she is because...you like her" Joey told Dawson.

"You sound pretty sure about all this," Dawson told Joey.

"Well, you can't keep it a secret forever, Dawson," Joey told him.

"What's that?" Dawson asked, facing Joey.

"How incredible you are," Joey said, looking back at Dawson. Joeysat up on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest.

"All time favorite movie," Joey said.

"You want to play that game?" Dawson asked,as he satup on the bed.

"Uh huh," Joey said.

"Jaws. You, all time favorite song," Dawson said.

"Daydream Believer" Joey replied.

"Okay. All time most life altering moment,' Dawson said.

"Ever?" Joey questioned. "Ever," Dawson told her.

"Well…there are a lot of winners there," Joey said, sighing.

"But, you know, there was this one moment, um... a couple years ago... in this room. I was standing over there by the window, and, uh... and you kissed me. It changed everything. It's a pretty powerful thing when you get your biggest wish in one moment," Joey continued. Dawson and Joey sat in silence for a moment, thinking. That was until Joey noticed the "E.T." poster on the wall.

"You don't want to forget that one," Joey said,as she pointedto the poster.

"Gee, I almost forgot," Dawson said, walking over to take the poster down. Joey sat in silence for a moment as she worked up the courage to tell Dawson something; something that she had wanted to say ever since she found out he was moving. She leaned her legs off of the bed and stood up, arms crossed.

"Dawson…I want you to stay," Joey said, as she let out a breath.

"What," Dawson said, not sure of what he was hearing.

"I said I want you to stay. And there, I said it," Joey said, looking at the ground.

"You don't think you could have maybe said something before I packed?" Dawson asked her, taking the poster and putting it in the box. Joey looked up.

"No, I said it, and now I want you to forget it," Joey told him.

"Forget it? Jo, how do I forget that?" Dawson asked her.

"Well, it's just something that I've been thinking about, and I wanted you to know that I was thinking about it. You know, I was just gonna... keep my mouth shut and let you go... but..." Joey sighed, "It's not me. That's some merchant ivory movie, you know, where people suffer in silence, and you're supposed to be so impressed by their restraint. Well... you know... sorry, but forget that. My best friend in the whole world is leaving tomorrow, and a big part of me wants him to stay... so I hope you don't hate me," Joey said, looking down at her hands.

"I could never hate you, Joey,' Dawson said, sincerely. Joey moved towards the chest that was at the bottom of Dawson's bed and sat down.

"These past couple of years, it's been one big soap opera. I wouldn't take it back. I wouldn't... take any of it back, but... I'm glad that it's over. 'Cause I like the way things are now. My life being the cruel joke that it is, now that things are so nice... you're leaving," Joey told him. Dawson sat down next to Joey, facing her.

"Jo, believe me I don't want to leave, but I realized it's time to go. It's time for me to get out of this room, and it's time for you to discover who you are without us. This chapter's over Jo," Dawson said, toughing her leg lightly.

"Do you believe in magic?" Joey asked Dawson, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I never used to. I mean, how could I? 13, your Mom dies. You hope against hope for…for magic, something to make it all better. It never comes, and, you know, you look to your father who's unable to overcome all of his tragic flaws. Well, no abracadabra there. But, uh, then there's you. There's proof that someone out there is thinking of me…my friend who was with me always. It's pure magic. I guess this is pretty much just a long-winded way of saying that um…I'm going to miss you Dawson."

"I'm going to miss you too Joey," Dawson told her.

"Well, it's getting late and you need your rest so…I guess I better get going," Joey said, walking towards the window. Dawson followed.

"Wow. I guess this is, uh... this is really it, huh?" Dawson said.

"See you, Dawson," Joey said, hugging Dawson.

"See you, Joey," Dawson said, hugging her back. They stood like this for a brief moment and then backed away, still holding one another.

"So what was yours, by the way?" Joey asked Dawson.

"What was my what?" Dawson asked.

"Your all time most life altering moment?" Joey asked him.

"It would be this one right now... saying goodbye to you," Dawson told Joey. What that, they let go of each other. Dawson watched as Joey climbed out the window and down the latter. Dawson sighed, as he watched Joey run across the lawn and hop in the boat, rowing towards home.

"Bye Joey," Dawson said, as he poked his out the window and smiled at her.

"Bye Dawson," Joey said, as she looked up and smiled at him.

Dawson watched as Joey rowed out of sight; the moonlight casting it's shadow across the creek.


	10. Farewell Capeside

_**Chapter 10**_

Joey had been up half the night writing her speech for graduation. She had gone over what she wanted to say a thousand times in her head but she was having a hard time putting it to paper. Her mind kept wondering. It was a lot of things, but mostly it was about how she would have to say goodbye to her friends. Joey had already done it once and she wasn't sure if she had the courage to do it again. By far, Pacey would be the hardest person to say goodbye to. He was her rock; her shoulder to cry on when her life got out of control. He meant everything to her. It was nearly two in the morning, and still nothing. Frustrated, Joey sighed, as she got up to get another cup of coffee. She heard footsteps behind her. She spun around to find Bessie standing in front of her.

"Bessie," Joey said, a little startled.

"What are you doing up? You should be in bed," Bessie told Joey.

"I just can't sleep. Between having to say goodbye to Dawson and write my speech, my mind has been in overdrive lately," Joey told Bessie, taking her seat at the table. Bessie took a seat next to her sister.

"What's this?" Bessie asked, eyeing a notepad with chicken scratch on it.

"It's supposed to be my speech," Joey told her.

"Oh," Bessie said.

"My reaction exactly, I have nothing. I know what I want to say but I am having a hard time putting it down on paper," Joey explained.

"Maybe you should read the letter from Mom. It may inspire you," Bessie said, sliding the letter towards Joey.

"I found it on your night table when I came in to say goodnight." With that, Bessie left Joey alone.

Joey sat in silence for a few moments, contemplating whether she should read the letter. Even though Dawson had read it to her, the notion of reading it herself made her uneasy. However, she needed to face the music someday. She picked up the letter and unfolded it. She read it slowly:

_My darling Joey, _

_If you're reading these words it means that you have been accepted into college. Congratulations sweetheart. You didn't have a lot growing up. You even have been shorthanded a mother. Still, I want you to remember your family even if they have caused you pain, because that pain can only make you stronger. I know that Bessie has done a great job taking care of you for she is strong. Of all of the things that my illness robbed me of, the most painful is not being able to watch you grow up. You are barley thirteen now, still a young girl, so I am left to only imagine the wonderful young women that you have become. Striking beautiful and unaware of it, I am sure. Smart and strong willed, letting nothing stand in your way. Possessing the deep, soulful eyes of a dreamer and a smile that makes your heart melt. If any of this sounds remarkably in sync, it's because it's the girl that you always were, Joey. And it's the women that you will always be. Whatever you have chosen to do with your life, I know your future will be bright. Always remember your days in Capeside fondly and remember those who shared your childhood. They will always love you in way that no one else can and they will always be with you, just like I love you and will always be with you._

_Love, _

_Mom_

After reading the letter, Joey sighed. Bessie was right; the letter had inspired her. The pen started flowing, as Joey started writing. The ideas just kept coming. She was going to say to those that she loved and would miss what she never was able to say and had always wanted to. At three in the morning, Joey was writing the final sentence of her speech. Joey smiled as she made her way to bed; tomorrow was a big day.

The next morning, Joey had just finished putting her gown on when Bessie came into her room.

"Joey you look amazing," Bessie told her.

"Thanks, but I really should get going." Joey said, grabbing her cap and racing out the door. Bessie chased after her.

"We're supposed to take pictures before the ceremony, and they said no later than 10 o'clock," Joey said, walking quickly towards the truck.

"You've still got time!" Bessie told her.

"Bessie, I don't want to be late," Joey told her, opening the door to the truck.

"You won't be late. Just hold on. Hold on," Bessie said, stopping her sister from getting in. She put lipstick on Joey.

"There you go," Bessie told her.

"I am so proud of you," Bessie said.

"Bessie, please you're going to make me cry," Joey said.

"Right," Bessie replied.

"Can I go now?" Joey asked.

"I love you," Bessie told Joey, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I love you," Joey said, as a tear ran down her cheek. With that, Joey drove away.

As Joey arrived at graduation, she looked for Bessie, Bodie and Alexander. They were in the front row. Pacey walked up behind her.

"Hey, how are you?" Pacey asked her, as he gave her a kiss.

"I'm okay. You?" Joey asked Pacey.

"Same here," Pacey said. Joey could tell that something wasn't right but she decided now wasn't the right time to confront Pacey.

"You're wearing your mother's necklace," Pacey said, running it between his fingers.

"Um, yeah," Joey told him, smiling.

"Well, it's time for you to go sit up on stage with the rest of the smart kids. You'll be great." Pacey told her.

"Wish me luck," Joey said.

"Good luck," Pacey said. With that, Pacey took his seat while Joey stepped up on stage and took a seat.

"I would like to introduce you to this year's senior valedictorian Miss Josephine Potter!" principle Peskin said. Joey took her place at the podium, placing her speech in front of her. She took a deep breath before beginning.

"Principal Peskin, our families, my fellow graduates," Joey said, looking out at the people sitting before her. "I stand here before you aware of the similarities that we share. I know that you're feeling, outside of my incredible stage fright, the same things that I'm feeling… pride and accomplishment, closure and regret, and a hopeful outlook on the future. But I don't think you need me to elaborate on those feelings. Instead I...I wanted to share something personal and tell you that... that people in my life who are gone now, people I miss very much and people who I am haunted by in different ways, but whether we're separated by death or merely distance, I know that they're still with me because I keep them in my heart. The truth is, in time, that's all that we're going to be to each other anyway, this population of memories, some wonderful and endearing, some less so. But taken together, those memories help make us who we are and who we will be. So whether you're here with each other now or you're merely in each other's thoughts, remember each other on that road ahead. And I hope that no matter where your travels lead you in this life... you'll always take Capeside with you. Congratulations," Joey continued. Everyone got up and cheered. Next, they lined up to get their diplomas.

"Amanda Larson, Sarah Ladson, Dawson Leery," principle Peskin said. At that moment, Dawson was on his way to L.A., instead of graduating with the rest of his friends.

"I present to you the graduating Class of 2001!" principle Peskin said, after everyone had received their diplomas. Everyone stood and threw their hats into the air; they had graduated. Even though they had finally graduated, the moment was bittersweet for Jen, Pacey, Andie, Jack and Joey. It was hard celebrating this joyous occasion without Dawson there to be a part of it and share it with them.


	11. True Love

_**Chapter 11**_

Joey had said goodbye to her friends and now the only person left to say goodbye to was Pacey. Joey drove right past her house and straight to Pacey's. She knew that if she was going to talk to Pacey it was going to be now or never. She pulled into his driveway and turned off the engine. She slowly walked around to the back porch. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. Gretchen, Pacey's sister, answered the door.

"Joey, hey," Gretchen greeted her.

"Hey," Joey said, walking inside.

"Is, um, is Pacey here?" Joey asked her.

"No, actually he just left. He went down to the docks," Gretchen told Joey.

"Thanks," Joey said, as she walked back to the truck. Once she got to the docks, she spotted Pacey sitting on the edge of True Love. She slowly walked towards him.

"Well, I stalled 7 times and 6 out of the 7 times, you know what I thought about? You. This secret thing I do whenever I get really pissed off or confused or angry or upset or sad. I think of you and I immediately feel good inside. I guess it's kinda like taking a good-mood pill or something," Joey said, as she took a seat next to Pacey, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You said goodbye to Dawson?" Pacey guessed.

"Yeah," Joey replied. Pacey didn't make eye contact with her.

"I know that I have been a little preoccupied lately and I am sorry. I needed to say goodbye to Dawson because he has been my friend. So yes, my mind has wandered a little but my heart…that's a fixed point. It never left you Pacey," Joey told him.

The night air was crisp and refreshing. Pacey looked up into the sky, noticing the full moon over head.

"Is there anything more beautiful than a full moon? It looks close enough to touch but it's a million miles away," Pacey said. Joey looked up into the night sky, staring at the moon.

"It's actually only 240,000 miles away, Pacey," Joey told him.

"Well...," Pacey started.

"It's still romantic," Pacey argued.

Joey had a perplexed look on her face. "How did the moon become the state flower for romance? I mean, it's just a natural satellite that reflects the sun's light."

"Well, casting its peaceful and silent glow over a chaotic world. I love a full moon," Pacey replied.

"But peaceful, Pacey? A full moon turns everything off-kilter; it turns everything upside down. I mean, weird things always happen during a full moon," Joey told him.

"Is Joey Potter being superstitious?" Pacey asked, playfully.

"No, scientific," Joey said, defensively.

"How do you figure that?" Pacey asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Human beings are made up of 70 percent water, right?" Joey asked.

"Yeah," Pacey said, as he leaned in and kissed Joey on the forehead.

Joey smiled. "And the moon controls the time."

Pacey moved his lips downward until they softly brushed against hers.

"Pulling great bodies of water back and forth, it does the same thing to us," Joey said.

"Really?" Pacey asked, still kissing Joey.

"Pulls us in different directions, disrupting the normal flow of things, and Pacey?" Joey told him.

"Yeah?" Pacey replied.

"I'm telling you. Weird things always happen during a full moon," Joey told him.

"Jo, I need to tell you something," Pacey said, looking into Joey's eyes.

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"Okay, where do I start?" Pacey said.

"Wherever you want," Joey told him.

"Okay. Joey, I am… really scared. I screwed up and I didn't graduate," Pacey chocked out, tears in his eyes.

"I knew something wasn't right when I talked you earlier," Joey told him, sighing.

"Well, whatever it takes we're going to fix it. Everything is going to be okay," Joey said, looking deeply into his eyes.

"How can you be sure? Pacey asked her.

"Because I am not going anywhere without you," Joey told him.

"You, Josephine Potter, have just wrecked me. In the best possible way, you have absolutely wrecked me. Because you see, I fell in love with you, knowing that there was never any possibility of being with you, knowing full well that a sizeable chunk of your heart would always be with Dawson. And that much was actually okay with me. Right up to the point that you chose me. Cause then you just turned everything upside down and I got everything that I wanted, and from that day forward, I've just been a wreck," Pacey told her.

"Why?" Joey asked him.

"Because now all I can do is wait for you to realize what a big mistake you made. Just wait for you to realize that you want to be with Dawson instead of me," Pacey told her.

"Pacey, I chose you over Dawson okay? I love you," Joey told him sincerely.

"Jo, do you think about the future?" Pacey asked her.

"Yes, of course," Joey told him.

"And what do you see when you see the future?" Pacey asked her.

"Us. Me and you, Pace. We grew up together. You see, Dawson and I, we didn't grow up. We are in that house, in Dawson's bedroom, eternally having the same argument over and over again, in this endless cycle that goes on and on. And…I can't stop it. Because whenever I'm around him, I become 15," Joey told Pacey.

"Pacey, what does Dawson have to do with you not graduating? " Joey asked.

"Well, nothing and everything. Dawson Leery would never have messed up like I did, Jo. It just wouldn't have happened, you know that," Pacey told her.

"You know what else Dawson would never do? He would never inspire me to run away with him for the summer. It just wouldn't happen. And you know that. We had a magic summer, Pacey. I mean, we shared something that I'm going to remember for the rest of my life. I mean, don't you see? We're creating our own history here. A history that has nothing to do with Dawson," Joey told him.

"You know, this is where it gets rough," Joey told him.

"What do you mean?" Pacey asked.

"We spent three months on the sea but didn't come close to weathering the storm. We ran away. We made our own reality and, it was so wonderful…" Joey said, trailing off.

"But it couldn't last forever," Pacey whispered.

"Nor should it. Pacey, a relationship isn't about a romantic three month cruise. It's going to be the details that define us. You know, the moments," Joey said, wrapping her arms around Pacey's neck and leaning in his lap,

"You know, let's just forget about everything. All I want to do at this very moment is to just stare at your face in the moonlight because that's the only thing that matters to me," Joey told him, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Hey, look up in the sky. What do you see?" Pacey asked.

"The moon?" Joey asked, looking straight up.

"No, no. Look at... look at the moon. Close your eyes. Now what do you see?" Pacey asked her.

Joey didn't say a word, a little confused by what Pacey was getting at.

"It's the man," Pacey said.

"Who?" Joey asked, confused.

"The man, remember?" Pacey stated.

"Oh, right, right, right. The man on the moon. I get it. I get it. Oh, but wait!" Joey exclaims.

"What?" Pacey asked.

"It's not a man, Pacey. It's a... woman," Joey said, giving him another kiss.

"Pacey?" Joey said, pulling away from the kiss.

"What?" Pacey replied.

"You're right. It's a... it's a really beautiful moon," Joey told him.

"Potter?" Pacey said, kissing her.

"Ummm," Joey moaned.

"I love you," Pacey told her.

"I love you too Witter," Joey said, kissing him once more. With that, Joey nestled her head into Pacey's shoulder and fell asleep. She felt so safe in Pacey's embrace. Pacey looked down to notice her asleep; the light from the moon beautifully casting a dim shadow across Joey's delicate skin. He rested his chin on the top of Joey's head, lightly kissing her forehead. Soon, both of them were sound asleep, holding each other close under the stars; their love forever strong.


	12. A Glee Of Hope

_**Chapter 12**_

As the sun rose over the horizon, Joey and Pacey held each other close. They had spent the night on True Love.

"Morning," Pacey said, as Joey started to stir in his arms.

"Morning," Joey said.

"So, I was thinking about what you said last night and I decided that I don't want to go anywhere without you either," Pacey told Joey, leaning down and giving her a kiss.

"What are you going to do about that?" she asked, breaking away from the kiss.

"I was thinking that I could take some summer classes and then graduate," Pacey responded.

"And when you do I will be right here waiting," Joey told him, sweetly.

"Now, what do you say we go and talk to principle Peskin about those classes," Joey said, taking a hold of Pacey's hand and pulling him up. Pacey put his arms around Joey's waist as the two of them walked along the docks.

"That sounds like an excellent idea," he said.

That summer, Pacey took some summer classes. He only had one more final exam to take before he would be a high school graduate. It was a beautiful morning as Pacey made his way to Joey's house. He pulled up to the Potter B&B and found her sitting on the porch sipping a cup of coffee. Pacey stepped onto the porch and walked over to her.

"You do know that if you drink too much of that stuff it will stunt your growth right?" He asked, jokingly.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Joey told him.

With that, Pacey leaned in, giving her a loving kiss.

"Wish me luck. I take my last final exam today," Pacey told her, once they had parted.

"Good luck," Joey said.

"Well, I have to go. Don't want to be late," Pacey said, giving her one last kiss on the cheek before making his way to the Jeep. Joey smiled as she watched Pacey go.

Later that day, after Pacey had finished his final exam, he drove straight to Joey's. He found her in her bedroom.

"Hey," he said, leaning against the door frame.

"How did your exam go?" Joey asked him.

Inside Pacey was elated, but his face was impassive. "I did it. Ha ha. I did it…I passed my final exam. I'm a high school graduate," Pacey told her.

Joey threw herself into Pacey's arms. She was beaming with excitement. "Oh my god, I knew it! I knew that you could do it Pace!"

"You were the first person in my life who ever told me I could be more then I was and I believed it… so, I guess what I am trying to say is thank you," Pacey told her.

"You're welcome," Joey said.


	13. Moment of Truth

_**Chapter 13 **_

The next day, Joey was at work at the Yacht Club. She was doing her homework on the dock when the manager appeared.

"Mrs. Valentine," Joey greeted her.

"We are not paying you do your homework," Mrs. Valentine told her rather rudely.

"Mrs. Valentine, it is 3:45, which means I'm early. 15 minutes to do with what I please. And why is it so hard for you to remember that I go to school with your son?" Joey responded.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Valentine said. Just then, a man approached the dock.

"Mrs. Valentine," the man said.

"Walter," Mrs. Valentine replied, reaching out to shake his hand.

"What can I do for you Walter?" she asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure that everything is set for Saturday night," he responded.

"Walter, everything is in under control," Mrs. Valentine told him. She turned her attention towards Joey.

"And I was just about to tell Joey here that her Saturday night off is now a Saturday night back on," Mrs. Valentine said.

"But…" Joey said, standing up.

"Joey, in addition to Mr. Kubleck being one of the club's members, he is also the alumni rep for Worthington. Saturday night he's hosting a networking party for promising new applicants. And I'm going to need you to help wait on them," Mrs. Valentine told her.

"I can't," Joey told Mrs. Valentine.

"So you're quitting then?" Mrs. Valentine asked her.

"No, look Mrs. Valentine. I will be there." Joey told her.

"Yes you will. Now Walter, where were we?" Mrs. Valentine said, directing her attention back to the man.

Joey turns towards Mrs. Valentine. "I don't think you understand me, Mrs. Valentine. I will be there…at the party…as a guest," Joey told her.

"Wait a minute, you're Josephine Potter? Pleasure to meet you. Your essay was outstanding. Mrs. Valentine, this young lady is one of our most promising applicants," Water said, shaking Joey's hand.

"Oh…" Mrs. Valentine said.

"I would appreciate it if you gave her the evening off and sat her at my table," Walter told Mrs. Valentine.

"Of course, Walter, anything you want," Mrs. Valentine said.

After Joey had gotten off of work, she drove to Pacey's. She found him laying on the couch watching TV.

"What are you watching?" she asked him.

"Oh, nothing," Pacey said.

Joey leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"So, what are you doing here?" Pacey wondered. "I thought you had to work tonight."

"I just got off," Joey told him. She flopped down on the couch. Pacey put his arm around her and held her close.

Joey glanced over at the screen. "So this is what you do when I'm not around…wallow?" Joey asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do I get the feeling that I am not going to be doing that much longer?" Pacey asked, suspiciously.

"Because you're not. You see, there is sort of this thing that I was hoping you would attend with me this Saturday night," Joey told him.

"This thing? What is 'this thing' exactly?" Pacey asked.

"A party at Worthington. They are hosting a party for all of the promising new applicants…and I was invited," Joey told him.

"Do we have to?" Pacey whined.

"Yes Pacey, we have to," Joey told him.

"Why?" Pacey asked.

"Because if we don't, it would severely diminish my chances of getting into college," Joey told Pacey.

"Well…you put it that way…" Pacey said trailing off.

"Please?" Joey begged.

"Yes," Pacey said.

"You know how important this party is to me," Joey told him.

"Yes, I know," Pacey told her.

"And being in a relationship means that sometimes we do have to do things that we don't particularly enjoy for that other person," Joey told him.

"Yes," Pacey said.

"So you're coming to the party?" Joey asked, sarcastically.

"Do I have a choice?" Pacey asked her.

I'd say no, not really," Joey said.

Pacey gave her a sympathetic look.

"Besides, I would be scared to find out what would happen to you if you didn't go with me…it may even be worse then wallowing in your own self pity," Joey said, jokingly as she kiss him lightly on the lips.

"We wouldn't want that now would we," Pacey said as he kissed her.

That Saturday, Pacey made his way to the Potter B&B. He found Joey adding on the final touches in preparation for the evening. He leaned against the door frame.

"You look ravishing," Pacey said. Joey was wearing a strapless red dress that fell just below her knees.

Joey half smiled. "It's just a dress and makeup," Joey said, lifting up a strap that had fallen loosely off her shoulder. She pulled out some earrings from her top drawer and put them on.

"Those are nice," Pacey commented.

"Thanks," Joey told him.

"You ready?" Pacey asked, wrapping his arms around her wait.

"Yeah," Joey said, as she freed herself from his embrace and grabbed her purse.

"Before we go, I have something for you," Pacey said, reviling a kirsch.

"Pacey, it's beautiful," Joey said, putting out her hand so that he could put it on.

"There you go," Pacey said, sliding the kirsch on Joey's wrist.

With that, they made their way to the party.

They arrived at the party and looked around from the top floor. Joey gulped noticing the amount of people down below.

"You okay?" Pacey asked, sensing Joey's anxiety.

"Sure," Joey replied.

"You know, we could always turn around, which would of course be incredibly cowardly," Pacey said. The started to make their decent down the long stairway, arm in arm.

"It sounds incredibly appealing," Joey told him. This was the first time that she had come face to face with the people of Worthington and she had to prove herself to them.

She looked over to notice Pacey grinning from ear to ear. "You're grinning like an idiot."

"Yeah, I know, I can't help it." Pacey replied.

"Why?" Joey asked Pacey.

"Because, I'm the only guy at this party who gets to walk in with Audrey Hepburn on his arm," Pacey said, smiling at Joey. She smiled back.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Joey inhaled a sharp breath. This was the mement of truth. Joey had to prove to the world that she, Josephine Potter, stood out from the rest. It was a great challenge and Joey was not sure if she was ready at the moment, but she knew that this was only one of the many curve balls that life would throw her. She had to prove herself to these people…no matter what it took.


	14. Passing With Flying Colors?

_**Chapter 14**_

Joey and Pacey made their way through the crowd of people. Pacey looked at Joey. She had a distant look on her face, like she was just going through the motions. Pacey grabbed her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze. Joey smiled back. They made there way towards the table. Mr. Kubleck was the first to speak.

"Joey, it's so good to see you," Mr. Kubleck said, extending his hand.

"Hi Mr. Kubleck," Joey said, shaking his hand. Pacey took off Joey's coat and laid it neatly across the back of her chair. He pulled out her seat.

"Thanks," Joey said, taking a seat.

Pacey took a seat beside her and took a hold of her hand. Even though she wouldn't admit it, he could tell that she was nervous.

"You must be the boyfriend," Mr. Kubleck said to Pacey.

"Yes. Pacey Witter. Nice to meet you," Pacey told him.

"Nice to meet you Pacey," Mr. Kubleck said.

There was an awkward silence as neither Joey nor Pacey said anything. Finally, after a few moments,Mr. Kubleckbroke the silence.

"Well, you're certainly being quite tonight, Miss Potter," Mr. Kubleck said, directing his attention to Joey. Joey looked at him.

"Soaking it all in, I guess," Joey said as she nervously glanced around the busy room of people.

"So Joey, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself," Mr. Kubleck urged.

"Well, there's not much to tell, I mean, I'm just your average teenage girl," Joey told him, fretfully. She tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I beg to differ. I reviewed your application and I hardly think so. I seem to remember something about the joy of art," Mr. Kubleck told her.

"Yeah. I have a creative mind I guess," Joey said.

"So Pacey, what about you? What colleges have you applied to?" Mr. Kubleck asked, facing Pacey.

"Yale, Princeton, and Brown," Pacey lied.

"Wow. We could use a smart man like you Pacey. Why haven't you applied?" Mr. Kubleck asked him.

"Yeah, why haven't you Pace?" Joey asked, casting an evil glare in Pacey's direction. She sat up interested in his response.

"It's not really for me I guess. My parents insist that I go to one of those schools. And once they've made up there minds there's no debate," Pacey told Mr. Kubleck.

"Well, that certainly is our loss," Mr. Kubleck told him.

"Pacey, can I talk to you for a second?" Joey asked grabbing his hand. Pacey looked up at her and saw the cross look on Joey's face.

"Uh, sure," Pacey told her.

"Outside," she told him. She looked towards Mr. Kubleck. "Excuse us." With that, she pulled Pacey outside.

"Pacey, I can't believe you just did that," Joey said, angry.

"Did what?" Pacey asked.

"You lied," Joey told him.

"Hold on," Pacey said, trying to explain.

"You looked Mr. Kubleck straight in the eye and flat out lied," Joey told him, getting more and more angry.

"Joey, can I have a chance to explain, please, just for second?" Pacey asked. Joey crossed her arms and looked coldly at him.

"Pacey, why are you trying so hard to impress these people?" Joey asked him.

"Are you done yet?" Pacey asked, rudely.

Joey looked at Pacey with a cold stare. "I don't even know you right now." With that, Joey walked away, filled with anger and hostility.

"Joey, I am sorry, just let me explain," Pacey said as he chased after her.

Mr. Kubleck walked up to Pacey. "Pacey, Pacey, excuse me. I would like you to meet with the dean."

"Really?" Pacey asked.

"Yeah really, come on," Mr. Kubleck said, leading the way.

Joey sat in the dining hall in front of the fireplace, her head hanging low in her hands. She knew that she was never going to fit in. She had nothing interesting to say to these people and the more she tried the more she failed at it. As much as the thought pained her, she knew that she didn't belong at Worthington, no matter how much she wanted it.

Mr. Kubleck walked up to Joey. "Hi Joey."

"Oh, hi Mr. Kubleck…um, I think I should apologize," Joey said, wiping the tears from her face.

"Really, what for?" Mr. Kubleck asked her.

Joey took a deep breath. "I blew it tonight. You see, it's just this is a whole new world for me and I don't know how to act or what to say…I know that I don't fit in here…" Joey said.

"You didn't blow it Joey. Your academic record stands on its own. You are a very bright young lady and I'm not here to grade you on your social skills," Mr. Kubleck told her.

Joey smiled. "And let me tell you something about that boyfriend of yours…he really cares about you. He just talked the dean's ear off about you…how you've changed him, how he couldn't imagine his life without you in it. It's a rare gift to have someone who gushes over you like Pacey does," Mr. Kubleck told her.

With that, Mr. Kulbleck left the room. Moments later Pacey walked in.

"There you are," Pacey said as he walked over to her.

"Hey," Joey said, standing up.

"Apology accepted," Pacey said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Joey looked up at Pacey. "I didn't apologize, Pace."

"Well, no, but you were going to," Pacey replied.

"I was?" Joey said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you were going to apologize for how stubborn you acted earlier," Pacey told her.

"And what about you? You're the one who lied," Joey stated.

"I have nothing to prove to these people Jo," Pacey looked down at Joey. "Besides, did it ever occur to you that maybe I was doing that all for you?"

"And how exactly is all of this to my benefit?" Joey asked.

Pacey starred into Joey's eyes and cupped her face in his hands. "Well, maybe I just wanted these people to see you through my eyes for one night. To see this girl, this young women who has more class and intelligence and beauty and grace then anyone else that is walking the face of the earth. And maybe things like this just come tumbling out of my mouth because I happen to be head over heels in love with you. And the scary thing is, I think there true," Pacey told her, as he kissed her on top of the forehead.

"Sorry Pace, I just want to impress these people so bad to fit in," Joey whispered.

"That doesn't matter," Pacey told her.

"Yes it does! I've never wanted anything so bad in my entire life and now that I have it, I don't belong," Joey said.

"Jo, this world, it is opening its doors to you. And when you step through, you are going to be such an amazing part of all this. And wherever you chose to go, you're doing them a favor. Not the other way around." Pacey told her, sweetly.

Joey looked up at Pacey. "Your Mom should get a medal."

"My Mom? Really? Why's that?" Pacey asked.

"Because she raised the perfect boy. And maybe things like that just tumble out of my mouth because I happen to be head over heels in love with you. The scary thing is, I think it's true," Joey said, as she kissed him passionately.

"How about we go someplace where we both fit in," Pacey said, as he wrapped his arm around the small of Joey's back.

Joey nodded, as she rested her head on Pacey's shoulder. "That sounds like a great idea."

With that, the two of them walked out of the party. Despite the chaos of the whole evening, Joey had passed with flying colors. She felt as if she was on top of the world, and she had Pacey to thank for it all.


	15. Thank You

_**Chapter 15**_

"Pace, where are we going?" Joey urged, as they drove.

Pacey looked over at Joey and smiled. "Just trust me Potter."

"This better be good Witter," Joey said, as she hit him playfully on the knee.

"Hey," Pacey said, hitting Joey back. They two of them continued laughing, until Pacey stopped the car.

"Why are we stopping?" Joey asked, confused.

"Look where we are Jo," Pacey told her.

Joey scanned her surroundings. "So this is what you meant when you said someplace that we both fit in?" Joey asked.

"What do you think?" Pacey asked her, stepping out of the car.

"I think that it is perfect," Joey said.

The two of them walked down the dock and hopped aboard True Love.

"This boat is something else," Pacey commented.

"Yeah, there are a lot of memories of you and me on this boat. Like last summer when we sailed the open waters together," Joey reminisced.

"Some of the best days of my life," Pacey said, pulling Joey close and kissing her.

"Pace, can we do that thing that we did sometimes?" Joey asked him.

"Sure, you get settled and I'll be right back," Pacey said. Joey made herself comfortable and soon Pacey was back. He sat down next to Joey as she lay in his lap.

"Ready?" Pacey asked.

"Um hum," Joey said.

With that, Pacey started reading. "The little mermaid can not take her eyes from the ship, or from the beautiful Prince. The color of lanterns had been extinguished. No more rockets rose in the air and the cannon had ceased firing. But the sea became restless and a moaning, grumbling sound could be heard beneath the waves."

Joey took the book from Pacey's hands and read her part.

"After awhile, the sails became very quickly unfurled… and the noble ship continued her passage. But soon, the waves rose high, the clouds darkened the sky and lightning appeared in the distance. A dreadful storm approaching. Once more the sails were reefed and the great ship pursued her flying course over the raging sea. To the little mermaid, this appeared pleasant sport. Not so for the sailors…" she trailed off as she looked up at Pacey.

"I loved those three months together…just the two of us," Joey told him.

"Yeah, it sure was amazing," Pacey said, as he ran his hand gently along her leg.

"Pace, do you think there's ever a chance of us reliving that memory?" Joey said, looking up at him.

"There's always a chance," Pacey replied.

Joey looked at Pacey, as she intertwined her fingers in his. "Pace, thank you."

"For what?" Pacey asked, kissing Joey on the forehead.

"For tonight…you were amazing," Joey told him

"Joey, I should be the one thanking you, not the other way around. You did it all by yourself," Pacey said.

"One other thing," Joey continued.

"What's that?" Pacey asked.

"Here and now. This is perfect…and I can't think of anyone else I would rather be with right now," Joey said.

Pacey pulled Joey closer to his chest. "Neither can I." They stayed like this for quite awhile. Finally, Pacey looked down to notice Joey asleep in his arms.

"I love you…more then you'll ever know," Pacey said, as he rested his head Joey's forehead.


	16. Sweet Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own "God Bless The Broken Road" by Rascal Flatts.

* * *

_**Chapter 16**_

As Pacey drove through the streets of Capeside, he thought about this past year. He had spent much of his time searching for love. It was an endless cycle moving in slow motion. As much as Pacey tried to stop it, he couldn't. First there was Andie. She was the first person in his life that challenged him, making him see that he was a man worth loving. What they had together had been magical but short lived. He was forced to say goodbye to Andie after her father had insisted that she go away for the summer. It was hard for Pacey to bear, but he knew that it was for the best. He would love again, but he would never forget Andie. She would always be his first love.

Next, there was Joey. After he had broken up with Andie, Joey was there to offer comfort. At first the comfort was offered from a friend stand point but it quickly become much more. Pacey wasn't quite sure how he fell in love with Joey. He had always thought of her as the girl from across the creek who was in love with his best friend. The thought of him stealing her from Dawson was not even fathomable, he knew she wasn't in love with him and he didn't want to risk his relationship with Dawson. But now, here he was, in love with Josephine Potter. It just happened, one minute she was a friend and the next thing he knew he was in love with her. For the longest time he had been fighting with his inter emotions. He had these feelings for her but he was not sure if he should act on them. Then it happened, he kissed her. The kiss changed everything. From that day forward, Dawson saw Pacey as stabbing him behind the back for stealing Joey away from him, and because of that Dawson and Pacey's relationship hit a rough patch. Pacey never regretted falling in love with Joey, even though at times he thought he wasn't good enough for her. She reminded him over and over that he was wrong, knowing just what to say to make him feel better. This was one of the reasons that Pacey loved Joey so much. She had this unique way of making anybody feel good, always knowing the right thing to say. Pacey and Joey had shared so many wonderful memories together and although Andie was the first, Joey would always be his true love.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

Pacey pulled up to the Potter B&B and cut the engine. He saw Bessie swing the front door open.

"Hey, Pacey," she greeted him, stepping onto the porch.

"Hey. Is Joey home?" Pacey asked.

"I haven't seen her. Sorry," Bessie told him.

"Okay, thanks," Pacey said. With that, Pacey hopped in the Jeep and started driving. He had a feeling he knew where she was.

He pulled up to the docks. As he started walking, he spotted Joey sitting on the pier, her legs dangling over the edge of one of the docks.

"I thought I would find you here," Pacey said, walking up behind Joey.

"Hi," Joey said, standing up and tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Hi," Pacey replied.

"How did you know that I was here?" Joey wondered.

"Instinct, I guess," Pacey replied.

"Well, I was just thinking about things," Joey told him, as she looked down at the ground.

Pacey laughed. "That seems to be a theme these days."

"So what were you thinking about?" Joey asked him.

"You. This past year has been this constant whirlwind for me. I've spent much of my life searching for love and now I've found it. You are the one Joey. You make me feel good and you always know the right thing to say. When I'm not around you, I'm lost," Pacey said, holding her close.

"For the longest time you didn't like me you know," Joey snickered.

"You're right. I wish I could take it back," Pacey told her.

"If you did we wouldn't be us Pacey. We wouldn't be here now, holding each other and so much in love. If you ask me it was worth the wait," Joey told him. Pacey looked down at Joey, he knew she was right. He pulled her close, feeling her body against his.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true _

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

"What are you doing here?" Joey suddenly wondered.

Pacey backed away and let go of Joey. "I don't think you want to hear it Jo."

"Pacey, for a long as I live, I'll never want to hear something that you want to say," Joey told him, looking him in the eyes.

"I got an offer, a job offer, to sail in the Caribbean," Pacey told her. Joey's face fell and she became quite.

"See, not what you wanted to hear, is it?" Pacey asked. His face was solemn.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Joey wondered.

"Because I've been thinking about tomorrow," Pacey told her.

"What about this tomarrowland? Does it look even remotely bright?" Joey said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It certainly didn't when it held the prospect of never seeing you again," Pacey told her, resting his head against her forehead.

"How is that any different from here and now?" Joey asked.

"I think that I need to discover who I am without you. I need to go off and live my own life for a while. However, that doesn't mean this is how I want it to end between us," Pacey told her, as he kissed her on the forehead.

"What are you saying Pacey?" Joey wondered.

"Hypothetically speaking... if I were lucky enough one day to find myself owning a sailboat again, and I were to ask the woman that I love to go sailing with me... would she?" Pacey asked, letting go.

"You wouldn't have to ask Pace," Joey said.

"Bye Pacey," Joey said, smiling.

"Bye Joey," Pacey said, as he walked away, leaving Joey behind.

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_

Even though Pacey and Joey had said goodbye for now, both of them knew this was not the end. They were on different paths that would eventually lead them to walk the same path. And until then, they would always have the sweet memories that they shared. The memories alone…they defined everything.

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

_

* * *

_

**I am offically finished with this story. I hope that you liked it. As always, thanks to all those who reviewed. I appreciate your comments. Any ideas for a new story? If so, review and let me know. **


End file.
